Sass Queens showdown
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: What happens when Regina, Cruella and Gotham's Fish Mooney get transported to National City and meet Cat Grant? Some of the sassiest female characters on TV meet and Supergirl's not around to stop the chaos. Set prior to season 6 of OUAT, season 3 of Gotham, and season 2 of Supergirl.
1. Chapter 1

In New York City, the Evil Queen was in the Dragon's shop as she held his heart in her hand.

"What do you plan to do now, your majesty?" he asked.

"Simple," she replied, "I need to transport Regina to a land far from Storybrooke so that my reign can begin!"

"So you can bring her here," the Dragon suggested.

"No," the Queen said, "Somewhere far from this world! And to do that, I need to create a teleportation spell, a bridge between worlds!" The Queen went outside to a fountain and opened a portal. From there, magic shot up to the sky. In Storybrooke, the lake bubbled, and a portal formed. Regina suddenly awoke in her mansion, as she saw the magical energy come towards her. It sucked her in and she disappeared. In the Underworld, Cruella De Vil was at the bar.

"Out of my way!" she shouted, "I need to see Arthur!" Suddenly, she saw a portal form.

"What's that?" she asked. "Could it be? A portal to the real world? Oh, gin and glamour again! Mummy's coming, darling!" She went into the portal and disappeared.

"What happened?" the Queen asked, back at the shop. I sense Regina's gone, but my portal picked up another."

"You fool!" the Dragon said, "Your separation from Regina has caused your magic to become unstable! You opened a portal to the Underworld as well, besides another land." In Gotham, the woman known as Fish Mooney was celebrating with the newly escaped gang of monsters. She saw the portal open and it claimed her as she disappeared.

"Well, in any case, Regina's gone," the Queen said, "Now the real fun can begin!"

Meanwhile, Regina woke up in a strange new land. She couldn't tell what city this was, but it didn't look like any city she'd seen in the land without magic. She heard a moan beside her.

"Five more minutes, darling," the voice said. Regina looked over to see who it was.

"Cruella?!" Regina asked in surprise, "What are you doing out of the Underworld?"

"I don't know, but who cares," Cruella said, "I'm finally out of that dreadful place! I liked ruling it, but I'll settle for the real world over that hellhole any day of the week!"

"Excuse me," came another voice, "I'd like to know what's going on here." A black woman came forward dressed in a scaly green with red highlights in her hair and two different color eyes.

"Fish?" Cruella asked.

"Cruella!" Fish said, "What are you doing here? Where are we?"

"I'm as lost as you are, darling," Cruella said.

"Wait a minute," Regina said, "How do you know this woman, Cruella? Who is she?"

"My name is Fish Mooney, witch!" Fish said.

"Fish and I had an encounter a long time ago," Cruella said, "She's from a city called Gotham."

"You," Fish said, turning to Regina, "Have we met? You seem…familiar."

"I'm sure I wouldn't forget meeting someone like you," Regina said. "Come on, dog breath, let's get going!"

"I'm coming with you!" Fish said.

"Alright, fine," Regina said, "But I'm keeping my eyes on both of you!" Suddenly, they saw someone fly through the sky wearing red and blue.

"Interesting," Fish said.

"Yes," Regina said, "It seems like there's lots to this world we don't know about. I suggest we find answers."

"That place could help, darlings," Cruella said, pointing to a building labeled Catco.

Meanwhile at Catco, Winn was filing papers. He gave them to a mild-mannered, timid-looking blonde woman.

"Ms. Tessmacher!" Cat Grant called, "Since Kara was promoted, and is away on business, you're my new assistant. I needed those reports five minutes ago! Chop, chop!"

"Yes, Ms. Grant!" Ms. Tessmacher said. Suddenly, the elevator dinged. Out walked Regina, Cruella, and Fish Mooney.

"Who are you?" Cat asked, "Winn, call security!"

"Don't bother," Regina said, "We just want to talk. We mean you no harm."

"What she means, darling, is that we mean you no harm if you cooperate!" Cruella said.

"I'll consider talking once I know who you are, fuzzy." Cat said.

"I'm Cruella De Vil," Cruella said.

"Figures," Cat said.

"My name is Regina Mills." Regina said.

"And my name is Fish Mooney!" Fish said.

"This may be hard for you to believe," Regina said, "but my…associates and I are from another world."

"Please," Cat said, "Aliens are common around here. Let me guess, you all want to kill Supergirl. It's not going to happen."

"Superwho?" Regina asked, "I'm sorry for the miscommunication, but we just want to get home."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind staying here, darling!" Cruella said, "Anything's better than that ghastly Underworld, especially since Arthur's in charge now!"

"I didn't expect a puppy-killer to be an alien," Cat said, "Let me guess: there's a planet full of Disney characters or something?"

"Something like that," Regina said, "We're from other realms. I'm from a land called the Enchanted Forest, where I used to be Queen."

"And what about you, miss?" Cat asked, addressing Fish.

"I'm from Gotham," Fish said.

"Oh," Cat said, "On the run from a certain vigilante, are we?"

"There aren't any vigilantes where I'm from," Fish said.

"Well, you either must not get out much, or he's an urban legend," Cat said. James went off to the side and went to press his watch.

"Wait," Fish said, grabbing James by the arm, "Stay here. Put your arms down." James did as he was told.

"What's going on?" Winn asked.

"Have a seat," Fish commanded, as James sat down.

"Oh no, must be residual effects from Myriad!" Winn said.

"Don't know what 'Myriad' is, but it's just little ol' me!" Fish said. "We don't need any more Supercreeps around here."

"What do you want?" Cat asked.

"It's simple, darling," Cruella said, "We want to take over! This town seems ripe with opportunity! And not even any flying superheroes will be able to stop us!"

"What makes you so sure?" Cat asked.

"Because, I know Supergirl's weakness, darling," Cruella said, "Kryptonite!" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Cruella asked, "I read a few comic books during the 30 years I was trapped in the land without magic. We just need to get our hands on some. It shouldn't a problem, given our magic and powers of persuasion."

"Wait, so you're telling me where you're from, Supergirl is a comic book character and you're real, but we know you as storybook characters?" Cat asked.

"Precisely, darling!" Cruella said.

"Well, I won't let you harm Supergirl." Cat said.

"We don't need to ask your permission, lady," Fish said.

"Well, if I were prone to using bon mots, I'd say that cats eat fish, but I'm not so get out of my building before I call the police." Cat said.

"Who's gonna stop us?" Fish asked.

"It's funny both you and her are named after animals," Cruella said, "I have a way with animals too, darling, such as this stray cat I found outside." A cat came lurking in, hissing.

"Oh, how ironic, a cat," Cat said.

"Except this cat has been specially trained," Cruella said, "Observe." She breathed green smoke out of her mouth on the cat.

"Now, darling, sic him!" she commanded, pointed toward a frightened and confused Winn.

"Woah, wait!" Winn shouted, as the cat bore its claws and attacked Winn.

"That's enough!" Regina said, freezing the cat with her magic.

"Aw, boo!" Cruella said, "Take all the fun out of life, darling!"

"While you've been playing with animals," Fish said, "I've been hypnotizing everyone in this office." She touched Winn.

"If you won't give us control, we'll have to take it!" Fish continued.

"You won't win!" Cat said, "Supergirl will stop you!"

"We'll see about that!" Fish said, "Alright everyone, attack Cat Grant!"

"Let's get out of here!" Regina said, as she poofed them away. They poofed to the ground, outside of Catco.

"What's happening?" Cat asked.

"It's magic," Regina said. "It should take them a while to get to us now. Any suggestions on where to go next?"

"I might know a place," Cat said. A few minutes later, they poofed to Cat's old news studio.

"So we're here," Regina said, "I thought you know some superheroes? Where are they?"

"Supergirl is dealing with another threat right now as are her friends, up in space, I believe." Cat said, "We're on our own." Meanwhile, outside Catco, Cruella and Fish joined their hypnotized army.

"Well, where are they, darling?" Cruella asked.

"I don't know," Fish said, "They must've fled. We might not know where they went, but I bet someone here does." She came up to James Olsen and caressed his neck with her hand.

"So tell us, handsome," Fish continued, as her hands started to glow and his eyes glazed over, "Where has Cat Grant gone?"

"Most likely she's at her old news studio downtown." James said.

"Thanks," Fish said, "Alright everyone! Head to the old news studio! I want them brought back alive!" Back at the studio, Regina and Cat paced back and forth.

"Even though we're on our own, it shouldn't be a problem," Regina said, "Even without my evil side, I'm more than capable of dispatching Fish filet and pound puppy!"

"Your evil side?" Cat asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a long story," Regina said, "I used to be known as the Evil Queen. I physically split from my evil persona with some special serum and killed the Evil Queen."

"That's about as confusing as the time Lana Lang mistook me for Calista Flockhart, but I'll buy it. No more strange than everything else happening in this city lately." Cat said, "I guess that makes you a hero now."

"I guess it does." Regina said. Suddenly, they heard marching from outside. They looked out the window and saw people coming towards them.

"Uh-oh, Myriad all over again," Cat said.

"What's Myriad?" Regina asked. "And how did they find us so quickly?"

"A group of evil Kryptonians sought to enslave the entire city through mass hypnosis, but Supergirl put an end to it." Cat said. "Fish's powers must've enhanced their speed and intelligence."

"All we have to do is stop Fish from touching everyone." Regina said.

"Easier said than done," Cat said.

"Ms. Grant!" Winn called, from outside the studio. James was next to him.

"What do you want, Winn?" Cat asked, "How do we know you're not under Ms. Mooney's control?"

"I'm not!" Winn said, "And neither is James. We found a way to stop them!"

"How can we be sure you're telling the truth?" Regina asked.

"Because an army of hypnotized people and animals are about to attack us, and we could really use a spot to hide!" James said.

"Fair enough! Alright, Regina, let them in!" Cat said. She quickly opened the door and they rushed in.

"Thank you, Ms. Grant!" Winn said, panting.

"Alright, Winn, what's your plan?" Cat asked.

"This," Winn said, as he snapped a magic-dampening cuff onto Regina's wrist.

"I should've known," Regina said. James knocked Cat out and Winn knocked out Regina as they dragged them away.


	2. Chapter 2

The two captive women awoke in an abandoned warehouse, tied up in chairs. Fish Mooney and Cruella walked out.

"So I see you're just like every other crook in this city with a fondness for warehouses," Cat said, "You should talk to Martha Stewart to help spruce up the decor."

"Shut up!" Fish snapped, "You're not here to discuss interior decorating."

"Then why are we here?" Regina asked.

"You're here to join my army," Fish said, "With a magical queen and this city's most influential journalist on my side, I'll be unstoppable!"

"If you think that, you're about as pathetic as Miley Cyrus's career," Cat said, "Supergirl may be off-world now, but rest assured, she will stop you."

"Oh, that's what we're counting on, darling," Cruella said, as she opened a steel briefcase and took out a glowing green rock. "Fish here was a great help in persuading those stuffy scientists at Lord Technologies to hand over some kryptonite to us. Supergirl's a dead girl if she tries to stop us."

"And how do you know we won't stop you?" Regina asked.

"You?" Fish asked, "Please. You're nothing without your magic. I suggest if you want to live through this, you do as we say."

"And just what exactly is your plan?" Cat asked. "To have the city kneeling at your feet?"

"Something like that," Fish said, "And then maybe I'll go to Gotham and take down this 'vigilante' you were talking about!"

Suddenly, the roof broke open, as Supergirl came swooping down.

"I don't think so!" the girl of steel cried, "Let them go!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl of steel," Fish said, "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Fish Mooney and this is Cruella De Vil. We've been waiting for you."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your romp because you're going back to prison!" Supergirl said.

"Says who, darling?" Cruella asked.

"Says me!" Supergirl said.

"I wouldn't count on it!" Cruella said.

"Supergirl, watch out!" Cat shouted. Cruella threw a chunk of kryptonite at her, as Kara's knees buckled and she fell to the ground, helpless.

"Sorry darling, but we can't have you mucking up our plans," Cruella said. "And as an added bonus, we've invited an old friend of yours to join us." The lights flicked, and a spark came out of one of the lights, forming a surge of electricity. A blue-haired woman with chalk-white skin appeared.

"Leslie Willis, aka Livewire," Fish said, "but I know you already know her."

"Thanks for the invite!" Livewire said, "I'm looking forward to frying some alien and a cat too!" She zapped Supergirl, as the maid of might writhed in pain.

"How are we going to help her, now?" Cat asked, "You free from those shackles, yet?"

"If I were, we wouldn't be in this mess anymore!" Regina said.

Suddenly, DEO agents burst in.

"DEO! Freeze!" Alex Danvers shouted. She shot something at Livewire, and her powers short-circuited.

"That's a specially-made power-nullifying device, Ms. Willis," J'onn J'onzz said, "Specifically designed to block electrical energy." Alex kicked her, knocking her unconscious.

"Get rid of the kryptonite," J'onn instructed Alex, "I'll free the hostages." She tossed the kryptonite away as J'onn freed Regina and Cat and took off Regina's cuff.

"You alright, ladies?" J'onn asked.

"Never better!" Cat said.

"We've got a fish to fry!" Regina said, as she poofed away with Cat. They reappeared right before Cruella and Fish.

"Give it up!" Regina said, "You're done!"

"Well, aren't you gonna cuff me?" Fish asked.

"Cuff yourself!" Regina said.

"Maybe you're gonna just rip my heart out then?" Fish asked. "Your majesty?" Regina leaned in close.

"I'm not that person anymore." Regina said.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Fish said.

"Listen—" Regina said, grabbing her arm, "Oh crap!" Fish grabbed her hand.

"I'm in control now," Fish said, "Now fry this Cat!" Regina did as she was told and summoned a fireball. Supergirl stood in her way and got shot back.

"Go!" Supergirl shouted as Cat fled with help from Alex. Meanwhile, J'onn made sure James, Winn, and the others were back to normal.

The hypnotized Regina kept flinging fireballs at Supergirl.

"Get us out of here!" Fish commanded, as Regina poofed them and Cruella away.

"Did you get them?" J'onn asked.

"No," Supergirl said.

"Well, at least we got Livewire." J'onn said, "She won't be causing any more damage for a while."

"But we have to stop that magical woman. My cousin says Kryptonians are vulnerable to magic. I don't know if I can fight her." Supergirl said.

"Yes, you can!" Cat said, coming forward, "You're Supergirl! And more importantly, I can help. This woman, Regina, Fish Mooney is controlling her. She's not responsible for her actions. I've only known her for a short time, but maybe I can help her return to normal."

"And maybe I can too, with my telepathy." J'onn said.

"No!" Supergirl said. "Did you see those fireballs? You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"I'm more resilient that you realize, Supergirl," J'onn said.

"Alright, fine." Supergirl said.

Later, at Catco, Fish and Cruella were sitting in Cat's office with hypnotized Regina.

"Ah, this is the life, darlings!" Cruella said, as she leaned back in her seat, a glass of Champaign in her gloved hand.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you!" came a demanding voice. Cruella and Fish turned to see Supergirl before them. "End of the line!"

"I don't think so!" Fish said, "Regina, get them!" Regina threw a fireball at Supergirl and Cat but they dodged it.

"Get out of my building!" Cat said.

"It's not yours anymore," Fish said, "While you were gone, I had Regina magically shapeshift into you and sign over the property to me. Welcome to Fishco. The name needs work, but this is gonna be the hottest club in town. I even contacted a new friend of mine named Victoria Sinclair and the fights start next week."

"Fights?" Cat asked.

"Need-to-know basis, darling." Cruella said.

"Well, all you need to know is that you're finished here." Cat said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Fish said.

"Really?" Cat said. She turned to Regina. "Regina, I know you can hear me. I've only known you for a very short time, but you seem a lot like Supergirl. You inspire people. You've tossed aside labels and have proven you're better than that. You have shown the courage of a true hero and no one, not your past darkness or anything else can tell you who you are. It is your choice. You are a hero, now prove me right and be the hero I know you can be, be the hero your family knows you are."

"You're right," Regina said. With a wave of her hand, she knocked Fish and Cruella unconscious. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Cat said. "Now the question remains, how do we get home?"

"I think I can help with that," J'onn said, "I had Winn at the DEO monitor for any unusual activity, portals, breaches and the like. I think we may found a way to open a portal back to your world."

Later, at the DEO…

"Thank you, J'onn, Supergirl, for helping me back." Regina said.

"Our pleasure," Supergirl said.

"But wait, can't we just send Fish back to Gotham?" Winn asked.

"Not ours, Mr. Schott," J'onn said, "I've read Ms. Mooney's mind and she's from a Gotham where Bruce Wayne is still a child."

"Time travel, great." Winn said.

"Don't worry everyone," Regina said, "I cast a forgetting spell. After we're gone, none of you will remember this happened, and neither will we."

"And I can always wipe people's minds of the incident with my telepathy too, if necessary." J'onn said.

"But what about Fish controlling Catco?" Supergirl asked.

"Well, shapeshifting got us into to it, and shapeshifting can get us out," J'onn said, transforming into Fish Mooney.

"The only question is how do we get the De Vil back to the Underworld?" Regina asked.

"I think you can handle that," J'onn said, changing back into his Hank Henshaw form. "As I understand, a lake in Storybrooke serves as a gateway to the Underworld. Just throw her in."

"Simple enough," Regina said. "But how did you know that?"

"I'm a mind-reader, remember?" J'onn said. Fish went through the portal back to Gotham, and then Regina dragged Cruella back to Storybrooke through the portal. Once she got there, she tossed Cruella in the lake and she was picked up by the Underworld ferryman. Later on, a wet Cruella woke up in the diner.

"Wake up, sleepy head," an eerie voice cooed. "Party too hard, last night?" Cruella awoke to see the Blind Witch from across the counter.

"Think so, darling," Cruella said, "I look a frightful mess! I didn't think we could fall asleep down here, but I guess that's what the gin does to you."

Back in New York City, in the Dragon's shop…

"Your plan failed, your majesty." The Dragon said to an infuriated Evil Queen. "Regina is back in Storybrooke and everyone is back where they rightfully belong."

"Not quite," the Evil Queen said, enchanting a nearby mirror. It magically sucked the Dragon inside. "Now everyone's where they belong. And I'm off to Storybrooke! Farewell, Dragon!" She poofed away.


End file.
